who i really am
by gigglieo222
Summary: wounder what would happen if Haruhi and Kagome were half sisters... and haruhi came to the shrine for a surprise visit... what if they saw Kagome go into the well...and they followed after her...
1. chapter 1: going down the well

Who I really am!

Hey guys it's me, gigglieo222 and this is my second story! Hope yea like it.

I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran high school host club! Wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 1: going down the well

Haruhi's pov :P

It was just a regular day. Or so I thought, it was summer vacation and my dad wanted me to give a surprise visit to my half sister Kagome, at the shrine. I was to stay there for a month and help out….until the host club found out. They said that they were coming and that they would stay at a hotel or something, I really didn't pay attention. Anyway, so now we are on our way to the shrine. When we got there, all you could hear from a mile away was Tamaki and the twins complaining about the stairs.

"Why the hell did it have to be on a fucking hill?" wined Hikaru

"Come on guys it's not that bad" I said trying to cheer them up

15 minutes latter

"It's been 15 minutes and we are only half way up!" Kaoru yelled

"Just little more!" I said

15 minutes later

"Finally!" yelled both the twins and Tamaki

Once we got to the top, we all walked to the shrine and knocked at the door.

"Hello?" asked Kagome's mother

"Hi!" I said giving Kun-loon a hug

"Haruhi! Is that you? You've grown so big! How is your father doing?"

"He's doing well! Oh these are my friend's Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka." I said

"Nice to meet you all, why don't you come in!" said kun-loon

After we all got settled on the couch and everyone met the rest of the family, is when I noticed that Kagome was no ware in site.

"Ware is Kagome?" I asked

"She should be in her room. If you don't mind, would you mind getting her? I need to start dinner." Kun-loon asked

"Sure" and with that we all went up to Kagome's room, but we didn't expect to find her asleep in a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a black tank top.

"Kagome?" I said walking over to her bed and shaking her. Kagome burst out of bed and went into a fighting stance. Which surprised us all, but when she saw me, she relaxed and ran to give me a hug

"Haruhi! What are you doing here?" she asked while hugging me to death

"Well I came cuz I wanted to see if you guys needed help for the month…and when did you get so strong?" I asked

"oh sorry! Who are they?" kagome asked

Normal pov:P

"Oh ya these are my friends Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka." Haruhi replied

"Oh cool my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm 16!"Said Kagome. Then she turned to Haruhi "Oh and don't you dare tell me that you have become a player little sister." Kagome said

"What! No, no I'm in a club with them." I answered

"I'm only joking! Jeeeezzzzz have a sense of humor!" Kagome said

Mean while in the boys minds….

"_She seems smart and strong for a girl her age, she seems interesting" thought Kyoya _

"_She seems to be strong…but jumpy I wonder why…she's also pretty cute too..." thought Mori _

"_Wow she looks strong and beautiful! I wonder if she likes cake…." Thought honey_

"_She seems smart…and has a sense of humor...She should be fun!" thought Hikaru _

"_There is something different about her…she seems strong and fun…" thought Kaoru _

"_She should be our new toy!" thought both the twins _

"_Oh my god she is so cute! I have another daughter!" thought Tamaki _

Back in reality

"You are so cute! Come give daddy a big hug!" exclaimed Tamaki while running to Kagome and trying to hug her.

"What the hell get off of me!" yelled Kagome, but he just held on

"Get off of her!" a person growled

Before anyone could react, Tamaki was off of Kagome and there was a guy with long silver hair and white doggy ears, with a large sword pointing at Tamaki.

"Inuyasha sit!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha went and kissed his good friend the floor. Then when she looked up, she saw the questioning faces of her friends

"Um here just sit down and I will explain" said Kagome "well you see Inuyasha here is my boy friend and he gets over protective sometimes, and that's why he acted the way he did." (Not noticing the guys faces all fell when she said boyfriend)

They all introduced themselves after that.

"Kagome we got to go it's an emergency!"Inuyasha yelled

"Wait what! Damn it, ok guys we have to go, right now!" said Kagome as she dragged Inuyasha down the stairs

"Mom Inuyasha and I have to go, it's an emergency! I will try to be back soon!" said Kagome

"Kagome come home safely!" kun-loon yelled back

"Yes mom" and with that Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and ran out of the room leaving a confused group behind. Until Haruhi ran after her sister

"No Haruhi! It's dangerous. Don't fallow them!" yelled kun-loon but it was too late. Haruhi fallowed them out of the room to the well, only to see them go into the well and to see a bright light come out of it. Without thinking she jumped into the well after them. Followed by the rest of the host club, and to also be engulfed in a bright light.

SOOOO WAT DID YAL THINK? :p

REVIEW ASAP! :p


	2. ware the fuck are we?

Who I really am

Hey guys! I got bored so I'm putting another chapter :P oh and I'm not sure of who I should put for pairings for Haruhi or Kagome so I need some help with that but I would like to put the twins with someone though :P oh and just in case u guys were wondering here is my top 5 for Ouran and Inuyasha! :P

5) Kyoya!

4) Mori!

3) Sesshomaru!

2) Kaoru!

1) Hikaru!

And that my top 5 hottest guys in Inuyasha and Ouran. Andy way I'm gunna stop talking ant let you read my wonderful story! Oh and I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran high school host club.

Chapter 2: where the hell are we?

Recap

"_No Haruhi! It's dangerous. Don't fallow them!" yelled kun-loon but it was too late. Haruhi fallowed them out of the room to the well, only to see them go into the well and to see a bright light come out of it. Without thinking she jumped into the well after them. Followed by the rest of the host club. And to also be engulfed in a bright light. _

Now! Normal pov with the club

"What the fuck?" the twins said

"Where are we?" asked Kyoya

"Look there is a sky instead of a roof!" stated honey

"Ahhhhhh there's skeletons every ware!" Yelled Tamaki

"Ahhhhh!" we all screamed

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Tamaki

"Here Mori you carry Haru-chan out. The rest of us will climb." Honey said

And so Mori carried Haruhi out of the well while the other's climbed out. But as soon as Haruhi was put down she saw smoke coming from a far distance.

"Look!" yelled Haruhi pointing at the smoke.

"I wonder what's going on!" said Tamaki

"Well let's go find out!" said the twins

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH! INUYASHA! HELP MEEEEEEEE!"**

"That's Kagome!" yelled Haruhi. She started running in the direction of the fire.

"Haruhi!" yelled Tamaki and the twins as they ran after her.

(With Kagome and the gang)

When they got to the village, Songo and Miroku were trying to fight off the demon. The village was in flames and it was getting bigger by the minute! The demon was a shadow demon (a shadow demon is a demon who can transform into a person's shadow and they can turn people into demons by biting them. they look like a human but there skin is black) and it was a strong one at that. But when it saw Kagome he went straight for her

"Miko…" it said and wrapped his arms around her "a powerful Miko…I won't devour you, oh no your too precious for that" the demon said and bit Kagome on her neck.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH! INUYASHA! HELP MEEEEEEEE!" **yelled Kagome

When the demon lifted his head he had blood dripping out of his mouth. "She will now and forever be a demon!" the demon exclaimed. He set her down and fought Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" yelled Haruhi once she saw her. She ran to her side and held her close. That's when she noticed. She was getting neon blue streaks in her hair, and she was growing…wings! Black wings and they were huge. She had sharp claws and black cat ears and a tail.

"What the hell?" Haruhi asked as the rest of the club came. When they saw her, they were amazed.

"**DIE! WIND SCARE!" **yelled Inuyasha and unleashed the wind scare at the demon, killing it.

"Mommy!" cried Shippo and ran to his mother. he buried himself in her chest and cried for her to wake up.

"Kagome!" Songo yelled and ran to her best friend, ignoring the people that were around her "MOVE!" she yelled and Haruhi put Kagome down slowly. Songo started to treat the bite mark, trying to get as much of the poison out as possible.

"Miroku try and help purify the poison!" Songo yelled to the guy in the purple and he came running over as did Inuyasha and the big cat. Miroku put his hand on her neck and it started glowing purple. He pulled back and said "it's too late"

"Kagome..." said Inuyasha said

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Haruhi

"Yea... But let's go to Kaede's first though so that way we can see how bad Kagome is" said Inuyasha picking up Kagome bridle stile. The villagers put out the fire by now, so they went to one of the huts that were not damaged.

"Kaede!" yelled Shippo and an elderly lady came out of the hut and told them to come in and sit

"What happened?" Kaede asked

" when kagome and Inuyasha came into view the demon saw kagome and bit her, saying that she is now and forever will be a demon" answered Songo

"What kind of demon was it?" asked Kaede

"It was a shadow demon" answered Inuyasha

"Well, the demon was right. She is now a demon." Said Kaede

"Wait, what the hell are we talking about! What do you mean my sister is a demon?" asked Haruhi

"Calm down child. It is up to kagome to tell you so until she wakes up, we cannot tell you her story. But we will tell you our names and what we are and you will do the same." Kaede said

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka I am her half sister, and these are my friends Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka." Haruhi replied

"My name is Kaede and I am the priestess of the this village" Kaede answered

"My name is Shippo! I'm a fox demon, and kagome adopted me" said the cute little kid that looked about 4-5

"My name is Songo and I'm a demon slayer and this is my pet Kirara" said Songo gesturing to the cat in kitten form.

"My name is Miroku and I'm a monk" said Miroku

"You already know me but what you don't know is that I'm a half demon. Oh and Kaede these people are from Kagome's time." Explained Inuyasha

"mmmmm"

Everyone looked to ware kagome was. She was starting to wake up.

Kagome's pov

"Where am I?" I asked looking at everyone in the room...wait what! Why the hell are Haruhi and her friends here?

"How did you guys get here?" I said sitting up

"We followed you here through the well" said Hikaru

"Haruhi, come here please." I ordered. When she sat down beside me I put my hand on her head and searched her body, as I did this every one of her friends gasped when they saw my hand glow a light blue. I searched through her whole body but there was nothing that I found that was unusual.

"Hmmmmm there isn't anything unusual about you, but you will develop more during your month here!" I said laughing "I want to see if any of you have any spiritual powers, maybe that's why you were able you to cross over to this time…so one at a time come and sit ware Haruhi is sitting and I will check if you do."

First was Tamaki, "this may tickle" I warned and put my hand on his head and searched him. But found nothing.

"Nothing, next"

Next was Kyoya, but again nothing.

"Nope"

After that was Mori

"Nada"

Then it was Hikaru

"Zip"

"Oh well now we know that Kaoru and I don't have powers." Said Hikaru

"How do you know that Kaoru doesn't have any?" I asked

"Cuz we are twins" they both said

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't have any. Come here Kaoru." I said

He came over to me and sat down, and then I put my hand on his head and searched. That's when I found something, and that something hurt.

"Fuck" I said holding my head with both of my hands. "yep, you have it…there almost a strong as mine" I said "even though you two are both twins, doesn't make you the same yea know, anyway let me see honey then we will be done."

He came and sat by me and I put my hand on his head, as I searched I found that he was almost a strong a Miroku…maybe even stronger! But then I felt the same pain again but it wasn't as great. I winced and said "you are one to honey but not as strong as Kaoru or I … your really strong aren't you..."

"Kagome, could you tell us where we are?" asked Kyoya

I smiled "I guess I should huh? Well you see it all started when I was 15 and fell down the well..."

(One hour latter)

"Holly crap! Kagome you've been through all that?" asked Haruhi

"Yep" kagome said smiling.

"Hey kagome, do you feel different in any way?" asked Songo

"Yea now that I think about it…why do I feel more…powerful?" I asked

"Because child, the shadow demon bit you and now… you're a Miko demoness" answered Kaede

"What?" I yelled

Ok guys that's! it for this chapter, remember to vote on wat one ya want, review plzzz :P

Gigglieo222


	3. what am i?

Who I really am

Ok guys, so far we have these parings that were voted

Sesshomaru/Haruhi: 1

Tamaki/Haruhi: 1

Kagome/Tamaki: 1

Kagome/Kaoru: 2

Kagome/Hikaru: 2

Kagome/honey: 1

Kyoya/oc: 2

Kyoya/ Songo: 1

Songo/Mori: 2

Inuyasha/Kikyo: 2

If there is any more paring's that you guys can think of then tell me. Any way on with the story! 3

Recap

_"Because child, the shadow demon bit you and now… you're a Miko demoness" answered Kaede_

_"What?" I yelled_

Now Kagome's pov

I stared at them like they were crazy.

"There is no way! I'm a Miko! That isn't possible!" I yelled not sure if I was trying to convince them or myself.

"Kagome look at you! Here" Haruhi said reaching into Tamaki's pocket and pulling out a pocket mirror "look!"

I looked at my reflection to find a girl with black long hair but at the tips were white, and she had blue streaks in her hair as well. My face looked the same but I little more pail and I had two blue stripes across my face, indicating that I was a demon, but what really changed on my face, was my eyes. They were an electric blue with flecks of black and silver. I also had fangs. But since the mirror was so small I couldn't see the rest of me. I stood up, but something was off, so I looked myself over, I had claws and a tail, but the tail was of a cat or a panther. I tried moving it to the right, it moved to the right. But that wasn't the big change, I reached on the top of my head and found, black cat ear's, about the same size as Inuyasha's. Then I looked behind myself and find jet black wings that were huge!

"Wow!" I said

This is amazing! I look awesome! But since I'm a demon….I can't go back to my time. I will never see my friends ever again, or my family!

"Kaede! What am I going to do! I will never be able to go out in public again! Is there any way that you can change me back?" I asked

"Yes child I will get it..." Kaede answered and Kaede went into searching in her cubbies

"Alright. We should leave shortly though. And we need to drop off these guys back at home too. Mom must have been worried about you!"I Stated

"Im coming too" announced Haruhi

"But Haruhi…"

"No Kagome! I want to come too. I want to help as much as I can…I know that I'm not the strongest or the fastest or smartest but I still want to help. Besides I'm supposed to be visiting YOU for a month, so I will visit you for a month!" explained Haruhi

"if haru-chan is going the so am I!" said honey

"we all come if Haruhi goes!" the twins yelled

"I can't leave my two daughters alone for that long." Said Tamaki trying to hug Kagome and Haruhi…but Inuyasha growled…and Tamaki went in the corner.

"But guys! You don't get it! You could die! Like really DIE! I won't let you kill your selves because of me!" I protested

"Kagome…they should go..." said Miroku

"But Miroku…."

"No..." said Miroku

"But Miroku…."

"No! You said before, there are two monks in this group and the more help the better. And you said that most of them are strong are they not?" asked Miroku

"Yea I guess they are strong for a human…and the monks we could teach them all we know!" said Kagome. She was positive that we would be ok! Well…I hoped.

"Then that settles it! The host club is going to come with you guys to help defeat Naraku…for a month! Exclaimed Tamaki (remember they already know everything about Naraku)

"Ok here it is! Here put this on." Said Kaede

Kaede was holding up a beautiful necklace, it was a single blue diamond shaped as a tear drop.

"When ever you put this on then you will become the human you once were," said Kaede

"Thank you!" I said and put the necklace on. There was a flash of blue light and then I was the same old Kagome.

"Ok guys lets go to the well!" I said and we all walked outside

"Mama… can you carry me and fly?" Shippo pleaded

"Ok Shippo I will try" I said while taking off the necklace

I changed back into my demon self. Shippo jumped in my arms and we were about to take off when.

"Kags...can I come too?" asked honey

"Sure! Shippo get on my shoulder and I will carry honey." I said

After I was holding honey, and Shippo was on my shoulder, we took to the skies. It was easy to fly! It was amazing! Shippo and honey were laughing the whole time! I tried to do tricks in the air; I did a spiral and a loop and landed right beside the well. The others came shortly after and we took turns two at a time going down the well to my time. (Songo, Miroku, and Shippo came to see them off"

Ok guys I'm sorry it was so short I will try and make it longer next time...

**SIKE THERE IS STILL MORE :p**

When we all got out of the well, I put on the necklace. Then we walked to the house and went inside ware my mother was waiting for us to arrive

"Kagome! Haruhi! Are you guys ok?" mom said

"Yea mom we are fine!" said Haruhi

"Ok good." Mom said

We explained to her that we were going back and that I was a demon. I took off the necklace to show who I was and she was an amazed as well.

_**(What went through the boys minds when they say kegs for the first time?)**_

"_**So cute! I just want to squeeze her and hug her and kiss her and love her!" thought Tamaki**_

"_**She's so cute! I need to remember to ask her if she likes cake!" thought honey**_

"_**Intrusting….I need to know more about her..." thought Kyoya**_

"_**She looks powerful, and honorable…that's what I like in woman…" thought Mori**_

"_**She seems so innocent and sweet and kind and loving…" thought Kaoru**_

"_**But she still seems like a prankster, powerful, magnificent…" thought Hikaru**_

"_**She is a better toy then Haruhi!" thought Hikaru and Kaoru **_

"Oh well I guess it can't be helped...be careful! All of you!" she yelled as we jumped into the well

Ok now it's the end…of this chapter remember to review and vote on who should be with whom


	4. the first night part 1

Who I really am :P

What I noticed was that there was not too many twins/Kagome fanfics so I have decided that the main paring will be.

Kagome/Kaoru/Hikaru

Haruhi/fluffy

Inuyasha/kinky-hoe

Songo/Mori

Kyoya/…? (There will be a surprise twist with this one :P)

Honey/….I was thinking of Rin…but that would be creepy….cuz he is so much older….and she is like 8…

So even though you guys have voted I want to try this…but to make you guys happy…I'm gunna write another one like this but with your votes put into it! But for now I f you want to read this one and see what happens then you will be happy with the outcome! :P

**I do NOT own Inuyasha or Oran high school host club…..and the song I don't own ether **

Recap

"_Oh well I guess it can't be helped...be careful! All of you!" she yelled as we jumped into the well_

**Now! :P in Haruhi's pov**

We were on our way back to the village. But Kagome forgot her yellow bag and said that she was going to go get it. So now everyone decided to wait in the little clearing for her and we talked to get to know each other.

**Normal pov**

"I don't think these guys will make it…" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku

"You never know maybe they will…" said Miroku

"Ahhhhhh a snake!" yelled Tamaki running and jumping into Kyoya's arms only to get dropped on the growled shortly after

"You were saying?" Inuyasha asked smugly "bet he doesn't last a week."

"You're on! Loser has to confess there love to Sesshomaru the next time we see him!" said Miroku (I couldn't resist! Lol) they shook hands and watched the other males humiliate themselves.

**Haruhi's pov**

"Hey Songo?" I asked

"Yea?"

" Do they always do that?" I asked

"Pretty much" replied Sango

**With Kagome normal pov**

She ran in quickly and grabbed my bag. Then she noticed Haruhi's and her friend's bag's too. (Forgot to put that they had their bags with them when they came whoops) so she picked them up, and brought them with her. Then she went and grabbed her iPod from her charging dock and walked down stairs and said good bye to her mom. She ran and jumped into the well.

When she got out she decided to listen to her iPod on her way there. Her iPod was an iPod touch with neon blue skin that had a star on it. She turned it on and settled on lollipop luxury by Jefree star. She put her head phones (her head phones are like the one Hikaru has but they are neon blue) on her head and started to listen to it. She was also singing to it all the way there…

**(MUST READ SONG!)**

_S-T-A-R  
S-T-A-R (What?)  
S-T-A-R (Queen bitch)  
S-T-A-R_

I'm on the top  
There's no luck  
Never turned around to stop  
Make my move  
Make you move  
Make you wanna hear me talk  
See me walk  
See me fuck  
See me suck a lollipop  
(Mmm) Wanna get messy

I'll make you hot  
Make you rock  
I'll leave the world in shock  
I'm your tease  
I'm your fuel  
I just wanna see you drool  
On your knees  
Pretty please  
You wish you were my main squeeze  
L-L-L Luxury.

Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I make you fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
Whachu waiting for

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your (booty drop)  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be

Hot damn, here I come  
Tell me how you want it done  
At the mall, in the hall, on your mama's bedroom wall  
You can choose, either way you will end up on the news  
(Yeah, just like you wanted, right?)

Do I make you wet  
It's all about the C-U-N-T  
I wanna hear you say  
Love my pink knife  
You wish you had a slice of me  
(I'm a celebrity)

Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I make you fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
Whachu waiting for

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your (booty drop)  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be  
(x2)

O-M-G, L-O-L  
It's true but sex will always sell  
Now it's time for you to go  
So what? So what?  
(x2)

Oh my god  
Can't you tell my (Mmm)  
Makes you wanna sweat  
Am I all set?  
Not yet, not yet  
(x2)  
**that's when she was in hearing range…and everyone heard!**_  
(Mmm)  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your (booty drop)  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be  
(x2)_

(Yak I know its nasty! lol) when she came through the trees and into the clearing, everyone was looking at her funny…

Songo had shock written on her face

Miroku had a perverted look on his face (surprise surprise)

Inuyasha had a shocked/lusted look…as well as the twins and Tamaki…

Kyoya and Mori looked as shocked as they could

Haruhi didn't look as surprised

And Shippo and honey just looked innocently at her like she did nothing wrong…

"Well you always did listen to weird music…" Haruhi stated

"You guys herd me?" Kagome asked sheepishly

"Yup" the twins said "do you really want that to happen?" they both asked walking up to her. Kaoru put his arm around her waist while Hikaru put his around her shoulders . Inuyasha growled at that but they ignored him. Big mistake.

"It was just a song!" protested Kagome

"Get your hands off of her!" said Inuyasha while dragging the twins by their necks and punched there heads. (Like what he does to Shippo)

"Inuyasha that wasn't nice! Sit." She said and down he went…

"Kagome.." he growned

"Should have been nicer" stated Kagome "now we should get going, oh I brought your bags as well!" she said and handed them there bags.

After they were ready the traveled to the village and said good bye to Kaede and started on there germy. They walked through the forest two by two.

(They walked like this)

Inuyasha Miroku

Kagome Haruhi

Tamaki Kyoya

Hikaru Kaoru

Honey Mori

Songo Shippo

Back to story

Until it started to get dark.

"We should set up camp here." Kagome said when they got to the clearing.

"why doesn't Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi set up the tents, Mori, honey and Songo get the water, Miroku and Inuyasha can get fire wood, And Hikaru, Kaoru and I get the fish?" she suggested ( Kagome packed two large tents that could fit 12 people each)

"K" and with that everyone set off to do their jobs.

**With Songo, Mori and honey **

"Come on guys I think I hear a stream up a head!" said Songo

They had been walking for a while until Songo said that. When they reached the stream they took their water containers and filled them to the brim. But as Songo stood up she lost her balance and was about to fall in the water. But Mori caught her in the nick of time…when their eyes connected there was a spark. Songo stood and mumbled a thank you before turning away so they wouldn't notice her blush. When they were done they went back to camp.

**With Kyoya, Tamaki and Haruhi **

"Stand back Haruhi! This is a man's job!" said Tamaki. He took one of the tent poles and started putting it through the hole in the cloth.

"Tamaki that's not how it goes.." said Haruhi, stepping in and took the tent poll from him and putting it through another hole, then connected another poll to it and started to put the tent together herself. In the end Tamaki just sat there while Haruhi and Kyoya did all the work.

"Awwww I never got to do any of it!" Tamaki complained

"No no you didn't." Haruhi said

"Why does my daughter have to be so mean to me mommy?" Tamaki asked

"Because you did do nothing." 'Mommy' stated

And with that, Tamaki went in his corner.

**With Kagome, Hikaru and Kaoru **

"So what was the songs name…" asked Hikaru said while walking to the river that was up ahead

"Lollipop luxury by Jefree star" she answered

"You know we didn't get to hear all of it.." said Kaoru

"Oh, hear" said Kagome and took out her iPod from her pocket and took out the ear phones and turned on the speakers. She picked the song and it played for them to hear.

S-T-A-R  
S-T-A-R (What?)  
S-T-A-R (Queen bitch)  
S-T-A-R

I'm on the top  
There's no luck  
Never turned around to stop  
Make my move  
Make you move  
Make you wanna hear me talk  
See me walk  
See me fuck  
See me suck a lollipop  
(Mmm) Wanna get messy 

(The twins smirked at this)

I'll make you hot  
Make you rock  
I'll leave the world in shock  
I'm your tease  
I'm your fuel  
I just wanna see you drool  
On your knees  
Pretty please  
You wish you were my main squeeze  
L-L-L Luxury. 

(The twins faces O.O)

Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I make you fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
Whachu waiting for

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your (booty drop)  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be 

(They licked their lips…)

Hot damn, here I come  
Tell me how you want it done  
At the mall, in the hall, on your mama's bedroom wall  
You can choose, either way you will end up on the news  
(Yeah, just like you wanted, right?)

Do I make you wet  
It's all about the C-U-N-T  
I wanna hear you say  
Love my pink knife  
You wish you had a slice of me  
(I'm a celebrity) 

("_what the fuck? 'Love my pink knife'? what the hell?...oh it means…oh" the twins thought)_

Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I make you fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
Whachu waiting for

Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your (booty drop)  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be  
(x2)

O-M-G, L-O-L  
It's true but sex will always sell  
Now it's time for you to go  
So what? So what?  
(x2)

Oh my god  
Can't you tell my (Mmm)  
Makes you wanna sweat  
Am I all set?  
Not yet, not yet  
(x2)

(Mmm)  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your (booty drop)  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be  
(x2)

And Kagome sang along through the whole thing!

"…you never did answer…" said Kaoru

"…do you ever want something like that happen to you?" Hikaru finished

Kagome blushed and turned away. "Doesn't every girl?" she asked

Both the twins smirked "do you want it now?" they asked

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Um, I'm ok thanks"

"Awe your no fun!" they said. By this time they had gotten to the river and were all in the water trying to catch fish. So far they had caught 20 (Kagome=15 twins=5)when Hikaru splashed Kagome with water.

"Hey!" Kagome said pouting. She splashed them both. Then Kaoru tackled Hikaru into the water and Kagome got dragged down with him. And they started to have a major splash/tackle fight. (Tee hee) in the end they were all soaked.

"Damn it now I'm tired!" pouted Kagome

"Here get on." Said Kaoru bending over so she could get on his back

"You sure?" she asked

"Yea we will switch when we are half way back." Said Hikaru

So Kagome got on Koaru's back and shortly she drifted to sleep…

**With miroku and Inuyasha**

"I can smell her…" said Inuyasha

"who?" miroku asked Inuyasha

"kikyo." Inuyasha answered

" your going after her again arnt you…"

"yea…tell kagome im sorry…" Inuyasha said

"do it your self! Like all you do is hurt her! Its starting to piss me off that you keep doing that to one of my best friends!" yelled miroku

"you've been treating songo worse!" Inuyasha barked and lept off into the trees.

Ok that's ware im stopping for the night it is exactly….3:44 in the morning and im hoping to god that it's a snow day or I will cry! Hope yawl liked it :P oh and the song is a good song too…if u hear it. 


	5. the first night part 2

Who I really am

GUESS WAT!IT WAS A SNOW DAY! :D any way here is the chapter

(I forgot to tell you she will be in human form right now until I say otherwise)

**Recap **

_"Yea…tell Kagome I'm sorry" Inuyasha said_

_"Do it yourself! Like all you do is hurt her! It's starting to piss me off that you keep doing that to one of my best friends!" yelled Miroku_

_"You've been treating Songo worse!" Inuyasha barked and leapt off into the trees_

**Now normal pov, with Haruhi, Tamaki (in his little corner) and Kyoya**

"I wonder when the others are coming back…" said Haruhi

"They should be back soon." Said Kyoya

"I hope so…" said Haruhi

"Look here comes Mori, honey and Songo!" said Tamaki

"Hey guys!" said honey running over to Haruhi and giving her a hug.

"The other's not back yet?" asked Songo

"Nope not yet…speak of the devil." Said Kyoya as Kaoru, Hikaru and the sleeping Kagome came into view (Kagome is on Hikaru's back now cuz they switched.)

"Kaoru why is Kagome asleep?" asked Songo

"She was tiered so we said that she could sleep on the way, on our backs." They both said

"Oh we should wake her up now." Said Songo

"Kagome, Kagome time to wake up!" Said Hikaru

"Come on Kagome we are back now!" said Kaoru

"Mmmm" she moaned

"I will drop you" threatened Hikaru

"Fine fine I'm up" she grumbled and climbed down his back.

"How many fish did you guys catch?" asked Haruhi

"20 fish." Mumbled Kagome, she was still sleepy

"Good now we just need-" then Miroku came out holding a sleeping Shippo (sorry forgot to say that he went with them…)

"Ware's Inuyasha…?" asked Kagome, now awake

"He…went after her…" Miroku said

"Oh…" she had tears in her eyes that were about to overflow. "I'm gunna go in the tent and…sleep." As she said this she went in the tent and closed it shut.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked looking at ware her sister once was.

"Inuyasha went to go find kikyo…again." Said Songo

"Who's she?" asked the twins

"She is Inuyasha's first love; Naraku tricked them into hating one another. Now they know that it was Naraku, and kikyo and Inuyasha are still in love…Inuyasha has been two timing her ever since..." said Songo

"Kagome… I'm gunna go talk to her, coming Hikaru?" Kaoru asked

"Yea…"

So they both went in the tent with Kagome. They found her lying onto of her sleeping bag crying. They sat on either side of her and started to rub her back and pet her hair.

"Don't worry Kagome. You are way better than kinky-hoe" said Hikaru

"Besides you have us…" said Kaoru

"You will always have us" they both said

Kagome turned so she was laying on her back looking up at them.

"Thank you…I'm going to sleep…" Kagome said

"Ok we will leave and let you get some sleep" they both said and got up, but before they could Kagome grabbed both their hands.

"Don't leave me…please stay…" she said

The twins looked at each other.

"Alright." They said and put the other two sleeping bags that were there one on either side of her and layer down beside her and hugged her from both sides. They fell asleep shortly after …

**One hour later**

"I'm gunna go wake up Kagome." Said Haruhi as she walked over to the tent.

When she got in there she found the twins hugging Kagome from both sides and Kagome was hugging back. Hikaru was hugging her waist, and Kaoru was hugging her shoulders, and Kagome had one hand on each of their heads. Overall it was sooooooo cute!

"Kagome, Hikaru, Kaoru, time to wake up!"She said shaking them to get them to wake up.

"Not yet…"said Hikaru

"…five more minutes…" finished Kaoru

"No guys, you guys have been sleeping long enough. And the foods ready!" she said standing up and putting her hands on her hips

"Nooooooo! It's so warm…"mumbled Kagome as she hugged them closer when the twins started to move.

"Kagome, come on its dinner time." Said Haruhi

"Fine…." Kagome said getting into a sitting possession "….has he come back yet?"

"No, not yet. He should be coming soon though." Said Haruhi

Kagome stood up and walked out of the tent. She walked and sat beside Songo and started staring at the fire.

"It's ok Kagome, he will come back, he has always done it before!"Said Songo trying to give hope to her friend.

"Maybe Songo…maybe." She said while handing out the cooked fish to everyone.

They ate in silence, until Tamaki started talking about the incident…

"So…what is this kikyo like?" he asked

"Kinky-hoe is looks like Kagome, because Kagome is her reincarnation. But she doesn't possess the kind heart that Kagome has. She is evil! And I don't know what Inuyasha sees in her! Kagome is way better!" growled Songo

"Thanks Songo." Said Kagome

"It's the truth though, so no need to thank me!" said Songo

Kagome smiled at her friend and went back to eating her fish. It was good. It wasn't burnt; really it was cooked just right. But she saw that Miroku looked a little sad for some reason. And Songo kept looking at Mori… Soon everyone was done and everyone was going to their sleeping arrangements for the night. Except for Kagome.

"Im going to keep watch for tonight. "She stated "Inuyasha isn't here so I can do it."

"Are you sure Kagome?" asked Shippo

"Yea I will be fine." She said smiling at them "good night everyone!" she said

"Good night." Said Songo and Haruhi going into the tent.

"Good night! Said honey and Shippo as they went into the guys tent with Mori following behind

"Night" said Kyoya as he went into the guy's tent as well

"Sweet dreams my lovely daughter! Said Tamaki trying to give Kagome a hug but was pushed out of the way by the twins.

"Good night our precious toy!" they said hugging her from either side and rubbing their face against hers.

"Good night" she said back, and the twins left her in peace. As did Tamaki when he tried again and Kagome just turned around, forgetting him.

She leapt up into one of the trees and sat there. You would think that she would cry…but no. instead she started thinking about other things.

Kagome's pov

I was just as surprised as you are that I didn't cry. I guess I was all cried out. So there I was nothing for me to do. So then I started thinking about my friends.

Songo…she has always been like a sister to me in so many ways. She's helped me, and saved my ass a couple times to. But I noticed something while we were eating; Songo looked at Mori a lot. And she blushed a lot too. Could she be falling for him? What about Miroku? Who is he going to end up with?

Tamaki…I don't know him very well but he calls me his daughter, great. (sarcastic) He seems ok to me but he is a little over the edge. . He seems to like Haruhi though. Hmmm unrequited love, such a pain, and hell I know it better than anyone here. But if not Tamaki…then who is Haruhi going to go with…

Kyoya…he scares the shit right out of me! He is so mean and manipulative! He seems untouchable, and cold. I wonder if he will find someone

The twins…they seem so lonely…like they only let a few people in, but why was I let in. why me? To tell you the truth I'm happy to be there toy! They treat me so kindly, they act like I'm so fragile, and yet they know that I'm not but try and help me anyway. Wait what the hell I am thinking! I just met them! Don't tell me that I'm falling for them, both of them? Oh my god what am I going to do, I can't choose.

I put my head in my hands and ground. What the hell am I going to do!

That's when I heard something in the bushes…

Ha ha I am gunna leave u hanging! :P I'm the only one who knows the ending! Ha ha :P well until next time. Oh and I saw in a review that my work was elementary written, they are so right! Y? Cuz I'm in grade 8! And I'm not the best a grammar and stuff but I have ideas that have to be let out! Thank you for still reading this story even if it has such bad grammar and spelling! Thank you all


End file.
